


Central City Gets a New Rogue

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "How about some Snart headcanons on him teaching the reader tricks about heisting? (Like lock picking and avoiding sensors and all that)"
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 5





	Central City Gets a New Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> GIF not mine

  * He starts you with the basics of lifting wallets, leading it up to lifting his.
  * You deliberately messed up on the first few runs to lower his expectations.
  * “Come on rookie! If you can’t lift a wallet from a few nobodies how do you expect to-”
  * “Steal this, Snart?” You waved the wallet in his face.
  * “Impressive…”
  * When it came to lockpicking, you understood the steps and concepts, implementing it was another story.
  * On more than one occasion you’d opted to shoot out the lock on the doors Snart had you practice on.
  * “Let’s try again…”
  * “Or we can move onto a different skill? Such as stealth? Sensor avoidance? How to case a place?”
  * Snart took you to a nearby Big Belly Burger and sat you down.
  * “Don’t you get it? That’s what I’ve been doing, just w/o actually showing you. Lifting the wallets what does that do?”
  * You stopped eating to really think about what he was saying.
  * “Allows and makes me check my surroundings to best assess the situation and the asset or mark. You’re right, Snart… I’m-”
  * Snart puts up his hand for you to shut up.
  * “It’s alright, just listen to me from here on out, ok kid?”
  * From that day on, Central City had one more Rogue to watch out for.




End file.
